Zweites Kapitel 4: Die Adoptiveltern
Vorheriger Teil: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Zweites_Kapitel_3:_Entscheidung_und_ein_Streitgespr%C3%A4ch Melinda sah sich um. Bäume, überall nur Bäume. Wälder sind so langweilig. Sie ging langsam weiter. Der Wald, in dem sie sich befand, lag knapp drei Kilomater von ihrem Haus entfernt, und sie war erst einmal hier, als kleines Kind. Damals hatte sie einen riesigen Streit mit ihren Eltern, und wollte hinterher alleine sein. Sie war den ganzen Weg zum Wald mit dem Rad gefahren, und dort konnte sie dann auch allein sein. Nun wollte sie wieder allein sein. Wie sie mit Ylenia gesprochen hatte, machte sie fertig. Sie wollte sie nicht anschreien, und sie wusste auch nicht, warum sie es getan hatte. Als sie nun durch die Bäume schritt, dachte sie genauer über all das nach. Ylenia hatte Recht gehabt, mit allem, und sie hatte sie dafür als scheinheilig und heuchlerisch bezeichnet und sie angeschrien. Dabei wollte sie doch nur helfen. Melinda setzte sich auf den Boden und schlug darauf. „Scheiße!!!“ Die trockenen Blätter und kleinen Zweige knackten unter ihren Händen: „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!“ Sie schrie es immer wieder, wie ein Mantra, um sich zu beruhigen. Schließlich begann sie zu weinen und hörte auf, den Boden zu schlagen. Ihre Hände waren durch die Zweige und Kieselsteine, die sie geschlagen hatte, aufgeschürft und blutig. Sie lehnte sich an einen Baum und schluchzte laut, aber die Tränen, auf die sie wartete, blieben aus. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu viel geweint. Es war schon später Abend, als Melinda nach Hause kam, und die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und betrat das Haus. Ihre Eltern saßen in der Küche und sahen sie teils besorgt, teils erzürnt an. „Was ist?“, fragte Melinda müde. Ihr Vater fuhr auf: „Was los ist? Wir haben fast Zehn Uhr Abends. Wir haben etliche Male versucht, dich anzurufen, wir haben uns schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du?“ „Ich... war bei Ylenia. Das wusstet ihr doch.“. Nun schaltete sich auch ihre Mutter ein: „Ylenia hat vor drei Stunden hier angerufen, um zu fragen, wie es dir geht und wo du bist. Und auch sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht, weil du einfach abgehauen bist. Sie sagt, ihr hättet euch gestritten.“ Melinda keuchte auf: „Ja, haben wir. Oder vielmehr: Ich hab sie angeschrien. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war, ich bin einfach ausgerastet.“ Ihre Eltern schüttelten die Köpfe: „Ihr seid doch sonst unzertrennlich. Warum solltet ihr euch streiten?“ „Sie war der Meinung, ich sollte das Baby loswerden. Oder vielleicht hab ich das auch nur so aufgefasst. Jedenfalls bin ich sauer geworden, habe sie angeschrien, sie wäre eine Heuchlerin und dann bin ich abgehauen.“ Sie hatte bei ihrer Rede ein wenig mit den Händen herumgefuchtelt, und ihre Mutter war dabei zusammengezuckt. Nun griff sie Melindas Arme und sah auf die Knöchel: „Mein Gott. Du blutest ja. Wie zur Hölle ist denn das passiert?“ „Äh... Ich bin bis gerade eben im Wald gewesen, weil ich allein sein und nachdenken wollte. Vielleicht habe ich auf den ein oder anderen Baum eingeschlagen...“ Ihre Mutter sah bedrückt zu Boden, ihr Vater schwieg und sah Melinda vorwurfsvoll an. Als niemand etwas sagte, zog Melinda ihre Hände sanft aus dem Griff ihrer Mutter und ging nach Oben ins Bad, um sie zu waschen. Danach wollte sie eigentlich in ihr Zimmer gehen, sich hinlegen und in die Musik flüchten, aber sie entschied sich, noch einmal zu ihren Eltern nach Unten zu gehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Die Beiden saßen immer noch stumm am Küchentisch, und Melinda setzte sich dazu. Das Sprechen fiel ihr unglaublich schwer: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich einfach verschwunden bin. Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Erst recht nicht nach allem, was uns passiert ist.“ Sie atmete tief durch: „Ich bin völlig verantwortungslos. Am besten gebt ihr mir Hausarrest, bis ich wieder richtig denken kann, oder Fernsehverbot.“ Sie sah zu Boden, und ihr Vater meinte leise: „Wir werden dich nicht bestrafen. Ich und deine Mutter wissen in Etwa, was du gerade durchmachst, und irgendwie verstehen wir dich auch.“ Er verstummte, und ihre Mutter redete weiter: „Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass wir vor Sorge völlig krank waren. Wenn du also das nächste Mal so eine Nummer abziehst, ruf uns bitte vorher an, damit wir wissen, dass es dir gut geht.“ Sie beendete ihre Aussage mit einem Seufzer, dann fragte sie: „Hast du schon was gegessen?“ „Ich hab keinen Hunger.“. Melinda schüttelte den Kopf: „Weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht drückt das Baby meinen Magen ein.“ Ihr Vater konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, aber ihre Mutter stand energisch auf und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie eine Scheibe Brot mit Butter und Marmelade beschmierte: „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Du musst in deinem Zustand ordentlich essen, und dafür werde ich auch sorgen. Im Notfall werde ich dieses Brot in den Mixer stecken und es dir dann Intravenös einführen.“ Melinda grinste, sowohl vor Erheiterung, als auch vor Erleichterung. Sie nickte: „Ich krieg das schon runter. Danke.“ Als Melinda ins Bett gehen wollte, zögerte sie noch einen Moment und griff schließlich nach ihrem Handy, um Ylenia anzurufen. „Melinda. Endlich wieder aufgetaucht? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, deine Eltern auch. Du...“ „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich bin schon wieder Zuhause. Meine Eltern haben mir zu Recht die Hölle heiß gemacht, da brauchst du dir keine Gedanken drum zu machen.“ Sie seufzte: „Hör mal, ich rufe eigentlich nur an, weil ich mich entschuldigen wollte. Weil ich dich so angeschrien habe und so. Das tut mir wirklich leid.“ „Ach, macht doch nichts. Ich weiß ja auch, dass mein Geplapper manchmal anstrengend sein kann.“ „Da hast du Recht, aber... also, was ich meine, ist, dass ich vollkommen überreagiert habe.“ „Okay. Aber, nur um das jetzt zu verstehen: Du wirst das Kind behalten, oder?“ „Ja. Meine Mutter wollte auch demnächst mit mir zur ersten Ultraschalluntersuchung. Da fällt mir ein: Möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen?“ Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das gesagt hatte. Vielleicht, um nochmals zu zeigen, wie leid ihr das alles tat. „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Das ist ein ziemlich intimer Augenblick. Ich glaube, ich lass das besser. Aber ich habe eine andere Idee: Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns demnächst zusammensetzen und nach Pflegeeltern suchen? In der Zeitung stehen andauernd solche Annoncen. Und wenn du welche gefunden hast, die du toll findest, kannst du das ja mit deinen Eltern besprechen.“ Melinda grinste, spürte aber mehr hinter diesem Vorschlag. So wie sie eben, wollte Ylenia anscheinend den Streit vergessen. „Ich... morgen hätte ich wohl Zeit...“ „Wunderbar. Dann komme ich morgen zu dir rüber, und dann suchen wir passende Eltern. Bis dann.“ „Ja, bis dann.“, erwiderte Melinda, dann legte sie auf. Und fühlte sich gleich besser. „Hör dir das an: Streng christliche Familie wünscht sich einen Erben. Mehr steht da nicht. Was hältst du davon?“ Melinda warf einen Blick auf die Annonce: „Ist das dein Ernst? Streng Christlich ist ja schon ein Minuspunkt, zumindest in meinen Augen. Ich hab nichts gegen Christen, aber wenn es geht, gehe ich denen lieber aus dem Weg.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihre blauen Haare ihr vor den Augen tanzten. Ich muss sie langsam mal wieder schneiden. Das habe ich in letzter Zeit total verpennt, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, dann fuhr sie fort: „Außerdem weiß ich ja noch nicht einmal, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird. Das kommt frühestens in ein paar Monaten heraus.“ „Na und? Die wollen einfach jemanden zum erben all dieser schönen Sachen, die sie sicherlich besitzen.“ „Ja, aber das wäre der zweite Punkt. Ich will, dass es dem Kind gut geht, da wo es aufwächst. Wenn die Kerle einfach nur jemanden wollen, dem sie ihre Sachen vermachen können, finde ich das nicht sonderlich ansprechend. Außerdem sind Frauen bei strenggläubigen Christen so viel wert wie die Küchenarbeit, die sie erledigen. Denk nur an die Hexenverfolgung im Mittelalter.“ „Okay, aber die anderen klingen alle so verdammt laaangweilig. Da kommt bei mir kein richtiges Interesse auf.“ „Ich will ja auch keine außergewöhnliche Familie. Ich möchte nur ein paar liebevolle Eltern.“ Die beiden suchten weiter in dem Stapel Zeitungen, den sie vor sich ausgebreitet hatten, bis Ylenia erneut eine interessante Entdeckung machte: „Das ist ja lustig: Liebevolles , lesbisches Paar sucht Kind zur Adoption. Das Geschlecht ist egal, solange unsere Familie ein Drittes Mitglied bekommt. Was sagst du dazu?“ Melinda grinste unsicher: „Lesbisches Paar? Klingt irgendwie cool. Ist da auch ein Bild?“ Ylenia sah nochmal nach und nickte: „Hier. Die sehen echt süß aus.“ Melinda betrachtete das Foto. Es zeigte zwei Frauen, Arm in Arm, beide schlank, hübsch und offenbar gut drauf. Sie lächelten freundlich in die Kamera. Die eine hatte braune Haare, die andere wasserstoffblonde, und Melinda mochte sie auf der Stelle: „Klingt ganz gut, eigentlich. Ich lege das erst einmal zur Seite. Vielleicht finden wir ja noch irgendwas interessantes.“ Sie fanden nichts, und nachdem sich Ylenia am Ende des Tages verabschiedete, ging Melinda mit der Anzeige zu ihren Eltern. „Ein lesbisches Paar? Meinst du das ernst?“ Ihr Vater war überhaupt nicht begeistert. „Na und? Was ist so schlimm daran? Es ist doch bewiesen, dass die sexuelle Ausrichtung der Eltern keinen Einfluss auf die Erziehung hat.“ „Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Es macht natürlich einen Unterschied.“ Ihre Mutter schien derselben Meinung zu sein wie ihr Vater, aber Melinda wollte sich unbedingt durchsetzen, was ihr nach einer kurzen Diskussion auch mit der Aussage: „Ich kriege das Baby, also kann ich auch die Eltern bestimmen.“, gelang. Ihre Eltern gaben nach, und ihr Vater erklärte sich bereit, sie demnächst zu einem Treffen zu begleiten. Allerdings wollte er, dass sie sich dafür ein wenig anders anzog als gewöhnlich, und wenn möglich auch ihre Haare auswusch. Melinda wehrte sich dagegen. Sie war bereit, „normale“ Klamotten anzuziehen, aber die Haare sollten so blau bleiben, wie sie nun waren. Außerdem wollte sie heute schon anrufen, um ein Treffen zu vereinbaren, womit ihre Eltern einverstanden waren. Sie nahm das Telefon und tippte die Nummer ein, die bei der Zeitungsannonce stand. Eine sanfte Stimme meldete sich: „Franka Klausenhof. Guten Abend.“ „Guten Abend, Frau Klausenhof. Mein Name ist Melinda Seelenstern, ich rufen an wegen ihrer Anzeige in der Zeitung. Wegen der Adoption.“ Für einen Moment schwieg Franka, dann hörte Melinda sie mit offenbar hocherfreuter Stimme sagen: „Oh, das... das ist wunderbar. Mein Gott... Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue. Wie war Ihr Name doch gleich? Seelenstern?“ „Ja, ich weiß. Der Name klingt ziemlich... ungewöhnlich.“ „Ach was, ach was. Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin echt...“ „...Erfreut?“ „Ja, genau. Das ist wirklich wunderbar.“ „Ähm... ich... möchte Sie wirklich nicht unterbrechen, aber... Ich würde mich gerne persönlich mit Ihnen unterhalten.“ „Ach, das ist kein Problem. Wann hätten Sie denn Zeit?“ „Öhm... eigentlich immer. Ich kann mir denken, dass Sie es so schnell wie möglich erledigen möchten, also...“ Sie warf ihrem Vater einen Blick zu, und er nickte zustimmend. „Wie wäre es mit Morgen?“ „Klar, das wäre wunderbar. Unsere Adresse steht doch in der Anzeige, oder?“. „Ja, die steht dabei. Aber eine Sache wäre da noch.“ Sie fuhr sich nervös mit der freien Hand durch die Haare: „Ich bin... Also, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, können sie mich ruhig duzen. Ich bin nämlich erst... Ich bin Achtzehn Jahre alt.“ „Oho. Das... das überrascht mich jetzt doch ein wenig. Aber das macht nichts. Dann bis Morgen.“ „Ach, eine Frage hätte ich noch. Nur so aus Neugier, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht?“ „Natürlich. Nur heraus damit.“ „Sie und ihre Partnerin... Sind sie beide eigentlich offiziell verheiratet?“ Franka lachte: „Interessante Frage. Ja, wir sind seit drei Jahren Mrs. & Mrs. Klausenhof.“ „Okay, dass wollte ich nur wissen. Dann bis morgen.“ Sie legte auf und sah zu ihren Eltern: „Tja, das lief ja ziemlich gut. Mal sehen, wie es morgen weitergeht.“ Melinda sah an sich herab, als sie und ihr Vater auf das Haus von Familie Klausenhof zugingen. Sie trug eine hellgrüne Bluse von ihrer Mutter und eine normale Jeans. Die Jeans hing schon seit längerer Zeit unbeachtet in ihrem Schrank, und sie war inzwischen ein wenig eng um die Hüfte und die Knie, sodass Melinda ein kleines bisschen steif ging. Ihr Vater legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte auf die Klingel neben der Wohnungstür. Kaum hatte er den Finger zurückgezogen und sich hinter seine Tochter gestellt, wurde die Tür von einer strahlenden Person geöffnet. Melinda erkannte sofort eine der Frauen vom Foto wieder, es war die mit den braunen Haaren: „Guten Tag. Du musst Melinda sein.“ Sie wartete ihr Nicken kaum ab und fuhr fort: „Ich bin Franka. Bitte, komm doch rein.“ Melinda, etwas perplex von dieser stürmisch-freundlichen Begrüßung, folgte der Bitte, ebenso wie ihr Vater, den Franka gerade erst zu bemerken schien: „Oh, bitte entschuldigen Sie. Wo habe ich nur meine Manieren?“ Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, die er freundlich entgegennahm: „Klaus Seelenstern. Ich bin der Vater.“ Das trieb Franka einen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck auf, und schnell korrigierte er sich: „Also, ich bin der Vater von Melinda, nicht von dem Baby.“ „Ach so. Meine Güte, für einen Moment war ich etwas... perplex, entschuldigen Sie.“ Dann brachte sie die beiden ins Wohnzimmer, ein stilsicher eingerichteter Raum mit jeder Menge pinken Einrichtungsgegenständen, was Melindas Mutter zwar in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte, sie selbst aber nicht störte. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Darf ich Ihnen irgendetwas zu trinken anbieten?“ Melinda und ihr Vater lehnten beide dankend ab, und Franka nickte: „Ich... warten Sie doch bitte, ich hole eben Lizzy. Wenn sie im Keller übt, überhört sie meistens, dass wir Gäste haben.“ Sie lächelte entschuldigend und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer die Treppe hinunter, die man schon im Flur gesehen hatte. „Eine ziemlich aufgedrehte Person.“, fand Melindas Vater: „Bist du dir absolut sicher?“ „Natürlich nicht, aber deshalb sind wir ja hier. Außerdem musst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, plötzlich die Gelegenheit zu haben, ein Kind adoptieren zu können. Ich finde übrigens cool, dass sie meine Haare überhaupt nicht beachtet hat.“ „Ha, das stimmt. Vielleicht ist sie ja farbenblind. Wenn ich mich hier so umsehe...“ Er deutete auf das viele Pink und ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen, aber Melinda verdrehte nur die Augen. In diesem Moment kam auch schon Franka zurück, Hand in Hand mit einer gleichaltrigen Frau mit Wasserstoffblonden Haaren, möglicherweise auch gefärbt, die die beiden freundlich anlächelte: „Guten Tag. Ich bin Elizabeth, aber Lizzy gefällt mir besser.“ Sie grinste leicht und sah zuerst Melindas Vater, dann sie selbst an, die sich ihr ebenfalls vorstellten. Dann setzten sich alle zusammen. Melinda war aufgefallen, dass Lizzy ihre Haare lediglich mit einer leichten Belustigung, keinesfalls aber mit Missbilligung betrachtet hatte. Das beruhigte sie. „Also, Melinda... Wir durften dich doch duzen, oder?“, begann Franka, und Melinda nickte. „Okay. Ich hätte zuallererst eine Frage, die uns beide ziemlich interessiert. Nämlich, was mit dem Vater des... des Babys ist.“ Melindas Vater zog die Luft ein, und Melindas Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich unwillkürlich: „Der Vater hat damit nichts zu tun.“ Die beiden Frauen nickten. Für sie war sofort klar, dass Melinda nicht darüber reden wollte: „Also gut. Wir...“ „Ähm... Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich Sie unterbreche“, ging Melindas Vater dazwischen, „aber ich bin mir nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, wie eine Adoption gesetzlich überhaupt abläuft. Sie haben da sicherlich mehr Erfahrung. Vielleicht sollten wir das zuerst klären.“ Lizzy nickte: „Das ist an sich recht einfach. Aber... Wir haben da sogar ein paar Info-Blätter zur Seite gelegt. Ich hole sie sofort.“ Lizzy stand auf und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einer dünnen Mappe zurück, in der mehrere Internetartikel ausgedruckt lagen, auf denen Informationen standen. Dazu erklärte nun Franka: „Für die Adoption ist auf unserer Seite zunächst einmal ein Mindestalter von 25 Jahren erforderlich. Ich bin 31, Lizzy ein Jahr jünger, das wäre also kein Problem. Auch sollte einer der Elternteile genügend Freizeit haben, um sich ausreichend um ein Kind kümmern zu können.“ Lizzy zuckte mit den Schultern: „Du gehst arbeiten, ich bin eigentlich die ganze Zeit zu Hause. Dann muss ich halt die Musik hinten anstellen.“ Sie grinste, und Melindas Vater sah Franka an: „Darf ich fragen, was Sie arbeiten?“ „Ich bin Lehrerin der hiesigen Grundschule. Dabei verdient man auch schon genug, sollte das ihre nächste Frage sein.“ Danach sah sie zu ihrer Partnerin, die für sich sprach: „Ich arbeite an einer Musikerkarriere. Vorhin zum Beispiel war ich unten im Keller und habe etwas geübt. Wir haben den Keller extra schalldicht gemacht.“ Melinda horchte auf. Sie war einmal in einem schalldichten Keller gewesen. Einmal... die Erinnerung kam wieder, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie wieder Klar denken konnte. Ihr Vater hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und sah sie wissend und besorgt an. Ebenso Franka und Lizzy: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Melinda? Du bist so blass.“ Melinda schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken freizukriegen, dann nickte sie: „Ja, alles klar. Aber... kann ich vielleicht doch ein Glas Wasser bekommen? Vielleicht habe ich ja zu wenig getrunken.“ Lizzy nickte und stand auf, während Franka Melinda noch einen besorgten Blick zuwarf und dann weiter redete: „Also, weiter benötigen die Adoptiveltern, also wir, eine angemessene Wohngelegenheit.“ Sie deutete mit einer weit ausholenden Geste durch das Wohnzimmer, das Lizzy eben mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand wieder betrat. Sie gab es Melinda, die sich bedankte und sofort ein paar Schlucke nahm. Es war wunderbar kühl und half tatsächlich ein wenig. Danach griff Lizzy die Aussage von Franka wieder auf: „Sie können sich gerne in unserer Wohnung umsehen, ob sie zufrieden sind.“ Melindas Vater schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich denke, dass muss nicht sein, danke.“ Dann deutete er wieder auf die Mappe: „Und wie regeln wir das mit der... Na ja, der Übergabe des Kindes, wenn ich das so sagen darf?“ Franka nahm die Mappe und blätterte ein wenig, bis sie die richtige Seite gefunden hatte: „Das wird im Grunde mit einem Vertrag geregelt. Wir bräuchten dazu die Unterschrift der Mutter, also von dir.“ Sie sah Melinda an: „Wärst du noch minderjährig, bräuchten wir auch die Unterschrift deiner Eltern, aber du sagtest ja, du bist schon... Neunzehn, richtig?“ Melinda schüttelte grinsend den Kopf: „Achtzehn. Punktgenau Volljährig.“. „Oh, entschuldige. Ich kann mir Zahlen immer so schlecht merken.“ Dann fuhr sie fort: „Allerdings wird für gewöhnlich auch die Unterschrift den Vaters benötigt. Du hast gesagt, er hätte mit der Sache nichts zu tun. Wie genau darf ich das verstehen?“ Melinda zuckte zusammen. Soll ich es ihnen sagen oder nicht? Eigentlich hätten sie es ja verdient, aber ich kriege das nicht über die Lippen. Schließlich sah sie ihren Vater an, schürzte die Lippen und nickte dann. Er antwortete für seine Tochter: „Vor etwa zwei Monaten wurde Melinda vergewaltigt.“, erzählte er tonlos und legte dabei die Hand auf die Schulter seiner Tochter. Sie bebte leicht. „Der Vater ist... sagen wir, er ist raus aus dem Rennen.“ Franka und Lizzy sahen sich an, und ihre Gesichter spiegelten ehrliche Betroffenheit wieder. Sie wollten etwas zu Melinda sagen, aber sie schnitt ihnen das Wort ab: „Dann ist es doch nicht mehr nötig, dass der Vater zustimmt, oder?“ „Nein... Ähm... also... Tut mir leid, aber ich finde das schon ziemlich grausam.“ Franka verstummte, dafür sprach Lizzy weiter, die diese Information ein wenig besser verkraftet hatte: „Der Vater muss eigentlich nur zustimmen, wenn die Mutter mit ihm verheiratet ist, glaube ich. Wenn er nicht aufzufinden ist, oder eben... na ja... oder wenn das Kind das Ergebnis einer Vergewaltigung ist, zum Beispiel, spielt das Einverständnis des Vaters keine Rolle.“ Melinda atmete auf: „Dann ist es ja in Ordnung. Und danach? Wenn ich zugestimmt habe?“ Franka, die sich offenbar wieder gefangen hatte, antwortete: „Über die Feinheiten dieses Adoptionsvertrages können wir vielleicht später noch diskutieren. Im Wesentlichen dreht es sich dabei dann um Besuchsrechte und Entschädigungen.“ Melinda horchte auf: „Was meinen Sie mit Entschädigungen?“. „Oh, wenn man es mal so betrachtet, nehmen wir dir das Kind weg, auch wenn du zugestimmt hast. Es wäre dabei dann möglich, dass du eine Art monatliche Entschädigung in Form von Geld kriegen würdest. Wie... ja, du kannst es dir vorstellen wie...“ Melinda beendete den Satz: „Wie eine Leihgebühr?“ „Das ist ein wenig heftig ausgedrückt, aber ja, so in etwa.“ Melinda schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Über Besuchszeiten kann ich vielleicht noch nachdenken, aber Entschädigung? Ich drücke Ihnen das Kind aufs Auge. Ich dachte immer, dabei gibt es irgendeine Regelung für Unterhaltszahlungen oder so.“ Alle drei Erwachsenen im Raum lachten und Melindas Vater meinte: „Das fällt in einen völlig anderen Bereich. Das hat hiermit nichts zu tun.“ Melinda grinste, sah die beiden Frauen an und zuckte die Schultern: „Dann können wir uns ja so einigen: Meine Entschädigung ist, dass ich keinen Unterhalt zahlen muss.“ Franka und Lizzy nickten lächelnd: „Okay. Und Besuchszeiten...“ „Darüber würde ich dann gerne noch in Ruhe nachdenken.“ Melinda sah zu ihrem Vater, der entschieden nickte: „Ich finde, es ist sowieso ein wenig zu früh, um über Besuchszeiten zu reden. Du bist erst im zweiten Monat.“ Melinda lächelte. Dann warf Franka schließlich ein: „Ich weiß, diese Frage ist ein wenig früh, wo wir uns doch eben erst kennengelernt haben, aber ich bin wirklich neugierig: Besteht die Chance, dass du dich für uns als Eltern entscheidest?“ „Die Chance besteht. Ehrlich gesagt: Ich habe mich schon entschieden. Von mir aus werden sie in... sieben Monaten Eltern.“ Es war kaum ausgesprochen, als Franka und Lizzy in einen, wenn auch unterdrückten, Jubel verfielen. Melinda wurde bei diesem Anblick warm ums Herz. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, zwei Menschen ein solches Geschenk zu machen. Wenn ich mich dafür nur nicht hätte vergewaltigen lassen müssen, dachte sie mit leichter Verbitterung. Danach sah sie wieder auf die beiden Frauen und lächelte. Als Melinda und ihr Vater kurz darauf das Haus verlassen wollten, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah Lizzy an: „Ich würde Ihnen gerne noch eine Frage stellen.“ Sie nickte: „Nur heraus damit.“ „Sie sagten vorhin, dass sie an einer Musikerkarriere arbeiten. Was für Musik machen sie denn?“ Sie lächelte: „Klavier und Gesang. Ich mag dieses Zusammenspiel aus Klängen und Stimmen. Es gibt mir immer ein Gefühl völliger Unbeschwertheit. Was ist mit dir? Was hörst du so für Musik?“ Melindas Vater lachte, und sie selbst sah leicht betreten zu Boden: „Ähm... Punkrock, ehrlich gesagt. Deshalb auch das hier.“ Sie deutete auf ihre blauen Haare. Die beiden Frauen lächelten: „Dann treffen da ja zwei Welten aufeinander. Aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Also dann: Auf Wiedersehen.“ Melinda und ihr Vater verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls, stiegen ins Auto und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Fortsetzung: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Zweites_Kapitel_5:_Es_geht_immer_weiter...